


This Looks Pretty

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys in Skirts, But lowkey wouldnt nct look stunning in dresses, Crossdressing, Dresses, Self-Indulgent, and skirts, come take a look, ohhh I have pictures in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which as their punishment on Idol Olympics, NCT has to crossdress.It might not be the punishment the hosts think it is, not when they all indulge in their favorite outfits.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Kudos: 94





	This Looks Pretty

The hosts could screw themselves, really. Taeyong new very well that the game they had played wasn’t heavy on their side with the sheer number of foreigners they had. Strange how SM had even allowed them to be a part of the Idol Olympics which was more or less ISAC slash Weekly Idol. There was a very high possibility that most of them weren’t going to be shown on screen, especially with so any popular groups taking part.

The things they did for their company.

“Okay guys, we’re giving you half an hour to pick your fits!” he could hear Doni calling as they entered the Punishment Room which was designed just for their humiliation. “Then your shameful cat walk will begin.”

Sure, they’d have to wear something ridiculous. He plastered on a fake smile as he waved the other idols goodbye before entering. Thankfully, they didn’t have to suffer pins and needles for another hour of doing nothing but spectating.

“Is this the punishment?” he heard Haechan yell, making him whip around to look at the room. It was large, incredibly large to the point that there were three levels of clothes hanging and it was enough room for them to walk through the aisles without being squished.

The shameful cat walk was them wearing girl clothes.

Well then… _SIKE._

“Hey Mark! I found you the school sailor outfit!” Johnny called, fetching the outfit and waving it.

“Oh shit, pass it to me!”

Taeyong walked through the aisle, the edges of his fingers brushing the soft fabric fondly before he picked out a baby blue pair of tights, scanning it up and down. Maybe it wasn’t his size…but he had seen Yang Yang pull out a similar set back in their dorms and claim that Ten could fit. Oh the wonders of woman clothing!

“Which one?” Haechan was squealing, turning to Hendery as he brandished two sets of fish nets. “This place is a treasure chest!”

Taeyong could hear confused murmuring from the camera crew and staff, but he ignored it. His members were going into a state of joy looking at the various clothes they had dreamed of trying on. Sure, he had seen Renjun and Jungwoo walk around the dorms in pleated skirts when their fashion accommodated to their mood, but it was still rare to see everyone comfortably crossdressing in their own styles.

“Where’s the fitting room?!” Ten screamed, running down the aisle with a very long dress fluttering behind him. “I want to try this on!”

“Here hyung” the timid voice of Shotaro called, and Taeyong saw him rubbing the silk fabric of a Chinese style dress between his fingers.

Somewhere at the back, Johnny was pulling more clothes off their hangers, looking between them and a very confused Sungchan as Doyoung picked out some make up to give to Kun. Mark was already getting dressed out in the open, smiling from ear to ear.

Jaemin had his hands on Jeno, looking him up and down before pulling out a whole biker girl costume. “You’re going to look fabulous!”

“Well, it’s usually you wearing the girl clothes, not me.”

“Always a first time for everything!”

As Yuta pulled Lucas away from the set of fake tattoos, Taeyong went down to business to pick out some of his own choices. The new members may not be accustomed to crossdressing, so they might not have a style they preferred. Though, Jungwoo did seem to be having a fun time picking out blouses for Sungchan to try out.

“We have twenty minutes’ guys! And we need make up too!”

"Wait, but I can't choose" Jisung sobbed in which Chenle appeared with two sets of jumpers right beside him, the largest grin on his face.

* * *

"Are they ready?" Coni called.

Everyone could hear the commotion behind the curtain, like two dozen men chattering. Well for one, Heechul definitely knew that the punishment wasn't actually a punishment for NCT, which was why he volunteered to take care if the sound system. He was sure one of the hosts would attempt to turn on funny clown music which would only ridicule his juniors. 

They were going to look stunning.

Boa run along the stage to peek, and she squealed slightly before pattering back to her place in the audience. The idols around them muttered to each other, suddenly curious as to why the legendary singer had reacted that way. Heechul kept his gaze on the curtains, waiting for a cue to start the music. He's been debating between In The Name of Love and Take It Off, and the latter had won. Boa sent him a knowing wink, in which he responded with a thumbs up.

The party was going to get started.

He say a head peek through the curtain, and his breath hitched at the sight of Jisung who sent him a nervous nod of his head. Things were going to turn out well indeed.

"Let the fashion show, begin!"

The room darkened, lightening the stage with bright spotlights and he began the music. And oh my God, did they look amazing.

**Yang Yang**

**Mark**

**Jeno**

**Jaemin**

**Renjun**

**WinWin**

**Shotaro**

**Jungwoo**

**Lucas**

**Johnny**

**XiaoJun**

**Kun**

**Haechan**

**Ten**

**Jaehyun**

**Jisung**

**Hendery**

**Sungchan**

**Taeil**

**Yuta**

**Chenle**

**Doyoung**

**Taeyong**

"Oh wait, they actually look good"

"What the heck"

"There is no way"

"Oh my heart. Ohhhh my heart"

"They look way too comfortable on stage."

"Is this even a punishment?"

Taeyong smiled. pulling at the bottom of his cream dress. They were now positioned in a triangle, head kept high as they let the other idols look them up and down. He had to admit, Kun's make up skills were getting better and better, in addition to Doyoung's steady hand. He could see people whispering amongst each other, giving them big smiles and thumbs up. Perhaps there was a fashion company or two watching. He sure hoped that there wouldn't be any evil editing.

"1, 2, 3"

"To the world, we're NCT"

**Author's Note:**

> haha...I'm in trouble


End file.
